


Strangers

by Spyre



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-25
Updated: 2002-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyre/pseuds/Spyre
Summary: Brian is caught with his hand in the nookie jar. Halloween with the gang.





	

He was so high off the trail mix that he didn't really notice much outside of the fused music and the heat that rose from the swarm of bodies packed into Babylon's quarters. It was Halloween, time for tricks and treats, not that that was any different from any other night for Brian Kinney. He'd had his drugs, he'd had his blow in the back room to start the night. Now, it was time to snag one for home.

Black lights were everywhere, shot through erratically by beams of pale blue, deep red and neon orange strobes. The walls quivered with the heavy bass and faces were blinded with costumes, bodies bared by little other than webby lycra or feathered bottoms.

The gogo boys were in full scope, decked out in goblin, warlock and ghost paraphernalia… chains, sheer sheets, paint. Pumpkins with internal lights adorned every flat surface. Scariest of all, some twinks dressed like women. They must have been planning it for months. Brian smirked at that.

He was in full predator mode. His pants were black leather, low hanging on his hips, baring the trail leading down from naval to under the zipper. His shirt was the darkest red, silk collared button up left open to a black wife beater.

"Not the most original costume," Ted pointed out as he leaned against the stair railing, watching the throng over the rim of a beer.

"Well, he's not the most original person," Emmett added pridefully.

Ted gave him a sidelong glance, "Not everyone can pull off Madonna and those cones."

Em looked down at the two appendages peeking out over his chest, sipped at his cosmopolitan, "I'm gifted, sweety."

"What -are- you two?" Brian asked as he came right up to them, skin shimmering in the lights.

"I'm Madonna and Ted is… Ted is…"

"I'm a wizard."

"Ah, then you might get lucky if you use your powers."

Emmett made up for Brian's venom, "What are you supposed to be, Brian? Slut of the decade?"

"I think he already holds that title," Ted quipped.

"I'm the devil," Brian answered sweetly.

The two friends shared a look that said it all.

"Where's Michael?" the devil queried, seeing the duet missing his best friend.

"Some handsome Prince Charming came and whisked him away."

"Oh?" Brian's brows arched, "Maybe he'll get lucky…"

"Wearing what he is… I'm sure he will."

"Yeah?" but Brian didn't wait for an answer.

His attention caught some mystic creature wearing barely nothing, mostly glitter and crystal wings, and followed without another word.

^A *fairy*?^ Brian realized. He smirked, trailing his prey into the masses.

And proceeded to dance with the winged creature who smiled up at him with blue eyes and a writhing, muscled body.

But like Brian is, when he sees better, he goes for it… and he did. His ever shifting orbs sparked on the dancing form wrapped in skintight satin. He left his current quarry and walked right up behind the new target, hands touching those slender, firm sides coated in sweat.

The stranger leaned back into him, hair dyed an electric blue, torso naked, shoulders strong. Brian felt the familiar tightening in his groin, and then the feel of a nice ass rocking into him rhythmically.

He bit down a groan and was on the victim's neck in a moment, licking, sucking and nipping. He moved a hand forward and down to push past a wasteband, fingertips playing with wiry hair momentarily, causing his companion to lose his tempo briefly in a shudder. Brian felt it.

He ran his free hand up the trim abdomen, up to the chest hot and slick with exertion. He took hold of a warm earlobe between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue.

The man slowed his dancing, however, and Brian felt his wrist enveloped, his bracelet toyed with. His mind was lost in the drugs and in the moment, everything slurred and intensified. The feel of a finger wriggling under the bracelet spurred something in him. He heard himself moan, but his prey had stopped and had turned around in his arms, showing a familiar face bedecked with amusement.

"Mikey…" Brian spoke, a smile forming across his mouth instinctively.

"You sound surprised," Michael noted, continuing his dance.

"Well, I'm not. I knew it was you," he pulled him closer, their bodies pressed together, but Mikey wasn't buying it. He wasn't buying the sex he had heard in Brian's breath either.

"Sure. Nice try…"

"Who're you supposed to be anyway?" Brian cut him off.

"David Bowie," Michael had that stupid smile on his face, lighting his dark eyes, "And you're the devil?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I know you," Mikey pointed out.

"I was looking for you. Emmett and Ted said you'd been picked up."

"You scared him off."

"I didn't notice," he responded offhandedly. It was true. He hadn't. He'd been zoned into that ass and the movement.

"Yeah, 'cause you didn't know it was me," Michael laughed at Brian's expression.  
"Well, you didn't know it was *me* till you saw the bracelet."

"You're right, but I didn't hit on you."

Brian glared at him, unable to keep the corners of his mouth from curling up, "We're good together. Dancing…" as if it were a sudden insight, though they'd always known.

"We are," Mikey agreed and he got the look he had when his thoughts veered somewhere else.

Brian gave pause and bent to his friend in a kiss that lingered, lips parted slightly. Michael followed suit and maybe it was the music or the fact that Brian had made a move on his best friend, but they both felt a spark. Both of them.

"Anyway, I'm off. I'll see you later."

^What?!^ His entire being protested. Mikey opened his eyes at that to catch Brian's face just before it turned away, and he watched his friend disappear in the crowd.

"Are you free now?" asked Prince Charming who stepped in his line of sight.

He blinked and nodded vaguely.

^What the hell just happened…^ and shook his head before matching the stranger's motions.


End file.
